Albus Severus Potter and the Death Eater's Revenge
by Finnick the Canadian
Summary: It's Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. For Albus this is the best thing in the world: there's spells to learn, Quidditch to play and friends to meet. But with a new danger lurking will is Albus and his friends be able to face it when the horrors of the past are re-born. This all brings a question of concern to young Al: Is his family truly safe?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

July 29th, 1999; 20:41: Malfroy Manor

It was just over one year when Harry James Potter had destroyed all of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes and just over one year since the Dark Lord has fallen again. Gordon Crabbe and Jonathan Goyle were making their way to Malfroy Manor, where if Lucius Malfroy was correct, the Dark Lord's mission would ultimately be fulfilled.

They made their way up the long path with ten-foot tall hedges lined each side towards the end where Malfroy Manor stood. It took the two men over two weeks to make it here, ever since they escaped from Azkaban prison. This was a chance they would not miss for the world.

The two men entered the mansion where several wizarding portraits of the Malfroy and Black families lined each side. They entered into the Drawing room, where over a year ago they would've had their Death Eater meetings and witnessed the murder and disposal of Charity Burbage. The ornate table still remained with beautifully carved chairs lined either end. At the far end of this table sat Lucius Malfroy, the wealthy man who had summoned them to this meeting.

"And so we meet again," Lucius Malfroy said with a grin on his face. "Crabbe, Goyle, I have news about the Dark Lord."

"What news?" questioned Crabbe, "The Dark Lord is unable to rise again, for he is stuck in Limbo because he has no more horcruxes."

"Why, yes," responded Malfroy, "but the Dark Lord is intelligent and cunning. Before the Battle of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord and I had a little chat, telling me I the most loyal and precious of the followers he has."

"But you fled the battle!" interrupted Goyle, "Bellatrix died for the Dark Lord, Crabbe and I as well as any other survivors are rotting up in Azkaban prison. To us, you are nothing more than a coward. You choose the side that is going to win in order to benefit yourself!"

"Those are strong accusations," said Lucius calmly. "Yes, I did flee the battle, but that was the order of my one and only Lord."

"An order?" questioned Goyle.

"Yes, an order. You see before the battle, Lord Voldemorrt told me that in the unlikely event that we fail, he will die and go to Limbo, but once more he has split his soul and that last Horcrux is none other than myself. Currently, he is hiding in the Austrian Alps with Dolores Umbridge. I snuck her out of Azkaban to serve the Dark Lord, which she was so pleased to do. That is why Bellatrix allowed herself to be killed by Molly Weasley for Voldemort to split his soul up once last time and he shall return from Limbo when the time comes and once more the Dark Lord shall rise again!" said Lucius Malfroy ginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Plans

**Chapter 1 – Birthday Plans **

Sunday, August 31st, 2017; 08:32; 12 Grimmauld Place

The day has finally come; the day where I would finally join my brother on the Hogwarts Express and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day where I could walk through the very halls where my father, mother and grandparents walked through and learn everything it means to become a wizard. Well . . . That day isn't until tomorrow, which just so happens to be my birthday.

To my family and me, Hogwarts was more than just a school, it was our life story. My grandparents, Lily and James (my dad's parents; although he never met them), and Molly and Arthur (the heads of the Weasley family), all met and fell in love there. My dad, Harry Potter, was pretty famous there, as he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Lord Voldemort (for whatever reason I never had trouble saying that name, much to the disapproval of Uncle Ron), rescued my mum, Ginny Potter, from one of Voldemort's horcruxes, participated in the Triwizard Tournament and finally deafeating Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Two years ago, my brother James Sirius, left for his first year at Hogwarts and when he came back he told the most amazing stories about the passageways, teachers, spells and of course, Quidditch. My family is gifted at Quidditch, my father is a Seeker, Mum is a Chaser, Uncle Ron was a Keeper, Uncle George was a Beater, and of course James is currently of the Gryfinndor Quidditch Team as a Chaser. Quidditch is probably the best sport in the world, better than the Muggle sports such as football and basketball. Dad has taught me all the rules and how to ride a broomstick. I don't have one of my own, but Mum promises when I'm twelve I can have one; but that's not until one year from now.

I've been excited for this day for a long time. I've packed and re-packed all my school books, clothes, robes and other items in my trunk at least five times. I take out my new wand, 12 inches, maple and phoenix feather, out a bunch of times just to hold it, although I am still not allowed to use it yet. It was a bit of a coincidence that both my brother and I both inherited a lot of my father's abilities, such as visions of trouble ahead and the ability to speak Parseltongue and both my brother and I have the same core as Dad does – a phoenix feather. I've never seen a phoenix, although one of my dad's friends, Rubeus Hagrid found an injured one and gave it to the Headmistress at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. She was the head of Gryfinndor house at Hogwarts and a really good friend of my parents.

"Albus!" my younger sister Lily Luna calls as she sprints into my room. "Mum and Dad want you in the kitchen right now!"

"You sure?" I question. "This isn't one of James' pranks right?" My brother James' favourite hobby is pulling pranks and I just happen to be one of his favourite targets. Dad tells me it runs in the family as my grandfather James and his best friends Remus and Sirius ran around Hogwarts and pulled the most amazing pranks and often couldn't resist a little mischief.

"Absolutely," Lily says as she runs off into her room with one of her Muggle dolls.

I sprint down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place and into the kitchen I see my mum and dad are waiting for me at the table with some strange looking object being covered under about six bedsheets. For whatever reason I'm a bit scared as I hate being confronted by anyone and I don't know if I'm in trouble or not. Although right now, my parents don't seem to be angry. _This must be a good sign. _

"Albus, you know I can't believe that you're finally eleven," Mum said. "I can still remember when you were first pretending to cast spells and curses." She said this with a tear in her eye. "I just can't believe my baby boy is finally eleven!"

"Mum, I still not officially eleven until tomorrow morning," I say with a smile. "And at least you've still got Lily to baby. She's only eight."

"Anyway, tomorrow you're going to be sent off to Hogwarts," Dad begins. "And as an early birthday present, Mum and I decided that you're responsible enough to . . . Well take off the sheet and you'll see."

I was a little puzzled, but then it hit me. I was getting a pet that I could bring with me to Hogwarts! I've also wanted a pet at home, but Mum and Dad always said that I was too young and that I should wait longer to get a pet from Diagon Alley and not from those Muggle pet stores. Two years ago, James got a snowy owl and I believe he named her Hedwig, in memory of Dad's first owl. Dad always loved owls, especially snowy owls because apparently it reminded him of those days during the summer holidays when Hedwig I was his only friend when he lived at Uncle Dudley's. He got another snowy owl who he named Hunter.

But my cage looked like it was too small for an owl, even a small one. I was a little disappointed because I've always loved owls and they're pretty useful. Hedwig often delivers letters home from James; Mum makes him write home at least once a week. When I take off the final cover I couldn't believe my eyes. I got a beautiful, light brown ferret.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" I barely say. I'm still mostly in shock and overwhelmed with happiness. "Where'd you get him? What's his name? How do I feed him? Do I owe you any money?" Questions just seemed to flow out of me like a river.

"Woah, Al!" Dad says trying to stop me from having a panic attack. "His name is Alfred and all the instructions are written down for you here." Mum hands me a book labeled "Care of Magical and Muggle Creatures". "And," Dad continues, "You've always got Hagrid to help you."

"We were thinking of getting you an owl, but we can barely keep up with the cleaning for Hedwig II," Mum joked. "I never knew that so many more Muggle animals ended having use in the wizarding world. Magical Menagerie has so many different new species!"

"Hagrid must be so interested," I say. "He's loves magical creatures. What new species do they have now?"

"Well," Dad says trying to remember. "I know Ron and Hermonie bought a baby sea lion for Rose. The Department for Magical Animals found out they make wonderful messengers for merpeople. They are like owls, but in the water. Umm, what else did they have?"

"They've got unicorns!" said Lily who just recently appeared in the doorway. "They're my favourite. After owls, of course."

"They had a kangaroo. Apparently they serve the same purpose as owls in Australia where owls don't naturally live," said Mum. "Luna told me that last week when we went out for tea. She's spent a month studying them."

Luna Scamander was a dear friend of my parents, especially my Mum. She's got the most wonderful stories about her years working as a wizarding naturalist. Other than Aunt Hermonie, she is Mum's best friend. Her husband Rolf is pretty cool as well, but he didn't have the stories Luna had about the Battle of Hogwarts and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Their twins Lysander and Lorcan are closer to Lily's age, but they are still fun to be around.

"Oh by the way Al, did you see your present from Teddy?" asks Dad. I just left it on the table in the living room."

"Yeah," I answer. "I don't know what it is, but knowing Teddy it's gonna be awesome and have something to do with Quidditch."

"Ahh, yes my godson is obsessed with Quidditch," Dad remarks. "I just got word from him that he had made the Montrose Magpies as a Chaser. He was so happy; by the way it sounded on the telephone at least."

Teddy Lupin was my dad's godson. His parents both died in the Battle of Hogwarts fighting both Voldemort and Death Eaters. His dad, Remus Lupin was extremely close to my dad and he was like a godfather to him when Dad's original godfather, Sirius Black was killed by Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. I think he was the one that got my father really into Defense Against the Dark Arts because of his lessons in his third year and helped my dad cast his first patronus. Remus was also my grandfather's best friend along with Sirius and they created the Maurauder's Map; he also just happened to be a wearwolf.

Teddy is really another older brother to me; expect he doesn't tease me as much as James. Like his mum, Nymphadora, he is a Metamorphmagus, meaning that he can alter his physical appearance at will, but he says that he likes his natural looks just fine. He and Lily are really close and he loves helping James improve his Chaser skills at Quidditch and he gives me flying lessons to make sure I make my house team at Hogwarts. Right now he and my cousin Victoire Weasley, who is currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts and Head Girl, are dating and if they ever got married he would officially be part of the family.

"So Al, since you and your brother's trunks are all packed, or at least are supposed to be packed we should really make use of this lovely summer day" Mum began, "We've got some time before the day ends and you and James will be off to Hogwarts, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"To be honest, I really haven't thought about it," I admitted. "I guess it was just because I was more excited about doing to Hogwarts than turning eleven."

"How about . . . we go to the London Zoo?" Dad suggested. "It's only nine in the morning and a Sunday so it might not be that busy?"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you want to see the place where you sent Uncle Dudley into the boa constrictor exhibit on his eleventh birthday?" I ask half-jokingly. "I like that idea, unless you don't send me into a snake tank."

"Ha ha. Very funny Al," Dad says. "And speaking Parseltongue to that boa constrictor and making the glass vanish that day actually got me locked up in the closet for two days so I don't think you can call that a "happy" memory."

"So the zoo it is." Mum says. "Well then, get James and get ready. And don't forget to feed Alfred before you go. We won't want him dying of starvation before you even get to Hogwarts. '"

Today is going to be awesome. Having fun with my parents before I was going to leave them was honestly the best present I could've gotten; even better than Alfred. Wait! No, maybe Alfred would be equal as the best present. But still going to the zoo on my birthday would be fun, even if I had to pretend to be a Muggle. It would just be a normal family outing with nothing unusual happening . . . Or at least that is what I had thought.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack of the Anaconda

**Chapter 2 – The Attack of the Anaconda**

Sunday, August 31st, 13:46

"Muuuuummmmm," my sister Lily cried out loud. "When are we gonna see the Reptile House? I want to see the place where Dad made Uncle Dudley fall into the water."

"Lily! Remember we're in Muggle London!" Mum scolded. "You've got to be careful what you say out loud!"

"Speaking of Muggles, there aren't many here today," pointed out James. "Isn't that odd?"

I didn't know that when I had walked around all day. There were a few people, but in general not a lot. Last time I went to the zoo, there were huge crowds of Muggles everywhere and it was generally hard to see the animals. But today, not many people at all.

"Luck, maybe?" guessed Dad. "I don't believe it's a work day today so that is odd. Ah well less crowds in generally a good thing."

With less people, I spent the day watching the animals with an unobstructed view, with the exception of James and Lily of course. It was almost as if that the city had closed down the zoo for us. Luckily, zoo staff was there as well so at least we knew that the zoo was indeed open. Dad bought all of us large ice cream comes after lunch and we were all happily munching on them for quite sometimes as secretly Dad put a freezing charm on them to prevent them from melting. It was an awesome morning, but throughout the day, I had some weird feeling that something was going to go wrong. Dad used to have dreams or his famous lightning bolt scar would hurt, but that hasn't happened for a while now, but his ability to sense trouble remained and he passed that on to the three of us. Today I was getting one of those feelings.

I didn't immediately tell my parents that feeling of dread I was having because James and Lily were actually having a lot of fun and I didn't really want to ruin it for them, so I decided to ignore it while we were in the reptile house.

The Reptile House was a little humid to simulate the temperature of the rainforests and deserts most of the animals came from. In the middle of room, there is a little pond surrounded by fake trees and logs that was recently added to the Reptile House just recently. Terrariums are all around the walls of the Reptile House each with a lizard or snake crawling or slithering around in each one.

Since Dad passed his ability to speak Parseltongue to the three of us and since we were the only ones inside the Reptile House, I spent a little time talking to a friendly Burmese Python who had lived at the zoo for a while. He told me about his friend, the boa constrictor, who had escaped because of the magic by father had used on the glass about 26 years ago. The boa constrictor apparently snuck aboard a ship to South America and made it to Uruguay . . . Or at least that was what he heard.

"Let me tell you thisss one thing, Albusssss," hissed the snake. "Not all of ussss are good, avoid the venomousss onessss and anacondasssss. They are big sssupportersssss of Nagini."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

Just then a zookeeper came into the building. He was carrying what seemed like part of a dead pig, but it was contained in a large plastic container and was headed straight for the anaconda terrarium. The anaconda was currently in the water far from the glass, but as the zookeeper came closer, the huge snake, it must have been at least seven metres long, slithered up towards the glass of the terrarium. At this time Dad was nearby looking at some lizards with James and Mum and Lilly were on the other side of the Reptile house looking at some turtles. The keeper went right past the hungry anaconda and into a back room. The anaconda was right at the glass.

For whatever reason, one could say I was a little worried. That anaconda was definitely looked a little mad. Because of my ability to understand Parseltongue, I could hear the huge serpent ranting to himself that he missed his opportunity to eat another meal. The serpent then whispered a few Parseltongue words that I couldn't make out and the glass to the exterior of the exhibit began to rise slowly and quietly. Dad's was still talking to the reptiles with James so he couldn't see what was happening. The glass continued to raise just a little bit more and then it stopped just as silently.

The anaconda slithered down and out of the exhibit towards my father. The anaconda murmured a few more words and continued a slither towards my father. I finally understood its mission: it was going to attack either my father or James!

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. James ran a couple of feet trying to get out of the snake's way, but Dad was too late.

"MUM! DAD'S IN TROUBLE!" James yells. He took out his wand ready to try to get the snake away by magic. Dad tried to run while shielding James at the same time, which was pretty much quickly walking backwards.

"James, if when I count to three, I want you to get Albus, Lily and your mother and get out of the building," my dad instructs. "One, two, three!"

James sprints in towards Lily first and quickly evacuates my mother and Lily. My mother is trying to shield Lily's eyes on what is going on and moving Lily right out of the Reptile House. Although I technically wasn't supposed to do magic yet, I took out my wand, just in case. I'm frozen in shock as Dad is still trying to take out his wand from his pocket and the snake slithers even quicker closer to him.

"Al!" shouts James as he sprints back to come for me. But then one move made the both of us stop in our tracks.

Dad finally got his wand out of his pocket, still trying to face the snake; he trips over a log and lands in the pool. The anaconda slithers over him and begins to lift his head over my dad who is trying to back away on the bottom of the shallow pond. But in a surprising move, the anaconda is trying to go underwater which right now is under my dad. He resurfaces and goes over my dad. Dad is struggling and James gives a little shriek.

"J-James . . . What's happening!" I ask. I'm scared as Dad is trying to fight the powerful snake.

"Al, the snake is constricting Dad! That's how anaconda's kill their prey!" James yells. "We need to get Dad out of there!"

"We can't go in the water," I yell back as we sprint towards the edge of the pond. "The anaconda has the upper hand over humans. Do you know any spells?"

"Umm . . . what about . . . this spell that makes things smaller," James says quickly. "Ok, we'll both say it on the snake. Hopefully the snake will be small enough not to harm dad. Ok, point your wand at the snake and says "Reducio"."

"REDUCIO!" we both say together and a purple light beams out of both of our wands. James' beam hits the head and mine hits the body and the anaconda magically begins to shrink.

James runs into the pond and I follow him in.

"Al, get Dad out of the water. He's losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen!" James instructs rather quickly as he grabs the eight inches long anaconda by the back of the head. The snake is struggling and hissing "swear words" at James in Parseltongue, but James doesn't seem to let it go.

"Okay, Al. Listen to me clearly," instructs James and I nod back. "Point your wand at Dad and say 'Anapneo'."

"ANAPNEO!" I say and Dad coughs a little but he's breathing gets better.

"AL! Are you okay! Where's James and Mum and Lily and the Anaconda!" Dad quickly asks.

"It's okay Dad! James is over there with the shrunken anaconda," I tell him.

"JAMES!" Dad says running over to James. "I hope you're alright! Here give me that and go get my cooler from Mum." Dad takes the anaconda from James and James runs off.

"So how did the snake get to be this small? Did you use magic?" Dad asks and I nod.

"James too!" I quickly defend. "I hope they don't expel me even before I get to Hogwarts though."

"Nonsense," Dad says. "Hogwarts allows magic to be used as long as it's a life or death situation and to be honest I believe that this is in fact not even a snake! I think it's an Animagus."

"An animagus?" I ask. "What's that?"

"It's a wizard that turns himself into an animal whenever he pleases!" says Mum running in with the cooler. "Harry! Are you okay! Do we need to bring you to St. Mungo's?"

"Nah! I'm fine!" says Dad while putting the animagus into the cooler and shutting the lid tight. "Thanks to my two boys right here!" Dad grabs me and James and playfully messes up our hair.

"Dad!" cries James, "Now I've gotta go fix my hair!"

"Your hairs always messy," I remind him. "You never have it neat." Our whole family laughs at this remark

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day! Let's go to the gift shop and then go home," Mum suggests. "Either way all of us has a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

On any other day I would protest, but Mum is right tomorrow is the day I'm going to go to Hogwarts and begin my education in the magical arts. We head to the gift shop, which for a Muggle store, is actually pretty cool. Since it was my birthday both Mum and Dad said they would each get me something. I ended up getting a stuffed koala, from Mum. Apparently it was because it reminded her of my first stuffed animal, while dad bought me some animal figurines which he told me on the way home, he would charm them to act like the real thing. It could possibility be some pretty cool gift for my new friends at Hogwarts. James and I bought a box of a Muggle candy called "Smarties", which apparently have no effect on your intellectual level whatsoever, but the two of us and Lily seemed to enjoy a lot.

Dad and Mum walked a bit behind us and were talking amongst themselves. They seemed worried based on the look on Mum's face, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. Dad was still holding the cooler and he had magically locked it up so the Animagus wouldn't escape but you could tell he still didn't feel comfortable holding it in his hands.

"James, do you think there could still be wizards out there who want to . . . um kill Dad?" I ask in a worried tone. That attack was definitely not an accident or an attack on a random person, I think the Animagus was really looking for the perfect time to slither out of the tank and kill my father.

"I want to say 'no' Al but I really am not sure," James answers. "There are still bad wizards out there and that's Dad's job. To catch them before they either help 'You-Know-Who' rise again or kill anyone else." That was a the most intelligent thing I heard James say in a while but I just wish he would just say that Dad was perfectly safe and nothing was going to happen to him.


End file.
